


На сто процентов нормально (наверное)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromanticism, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, Warning for slight acephobia/internalized acephobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Мако, вероятно, может назвать своей семьёй половину Шаттердома. И хотя это кажется немного странным, иногда это значит, что рядом есть нужный человек, способный сказать вещи, которые ей нужно услышать. Пусть и немного свернув при этом с темы на пресноводных губок.(Написано на Неделю информации об аромантизме-2015)





	На сто процентов нормально (наверное)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Probably) 100% Actual Biology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401447) by [azhdarchidaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhdarchidaen/pseuds/azhdarchidaen). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

11 февраля 2021  
12:14.45   
________________________________________

_Бум! Хлоп!  
БАМ!_   
Мако стёрла пот со лба, и некоторые из зрителей зааплодировали. Её противник — Дилан Фейли, один из кадетов программы Егерей — смотрел на неё снизу вверх с пола тренировочного зала широко распахнутыми глазами. Мгновенное удивление на его лице сменилось широкой улыбкой.  
— Отличный удар, — выдохнул он. Она лишь кивнула и протянула ему руку. Встав, он вновь заговорил:  
— Эй, Мако, у тебя есть...  
Прежде чем он успел закончить, рейнджер, следившая за боями, хлопнула в ладони.  
— Да, великолепно, мисс Мори. Думаю, на этом мы закончим; никто ведь из вас не любит, когда я вас задерживаю.  
Рекруты стали покидать зал, желая спуститься к столовой до того, как там образуется толпа. Когда тренировки Академии стали проходить в Шаттердомах (...что случалось всё чаще и чаще, нахмурившись, подумала она, вспомнив, как недавно был недоволен Пентекост из-за грядущих новых урезаний бюджета), это случалось достаточно быстро.  
Не то чтобы ей это совсем не нравилось, конечно. Было приятно увидеть вокруг некоторых старших рейнджеров, инженеров и учёных — многие из них ей на этот момент были почти как семья. Кроме того, в Шаттердоме у неё всегда была возможность куда-нибудь при желании ускользнуть.  
...как сейчас.  
— Эй, Мако! — вновь раздался голос Дилана. Она продолжила медленно надевать ботинки, надеясь, что он решит, будто она его не слышит. Она предполагала, о чём он хочет спросить её, и по мере сил предпочла бы избежать этого вопроса.  
Хотя бы на некоторое время.  
Её немая молитва, очевидно, была услышана — группа друзей Дилана отвлекла его как раз в тот момент, когда она выскользнула из-за двери, продолжая вести себя так, словно ничего не видит и не слышит. И едва благополучно выйдя в общий зал, она зашагала как можно быстрее — подальше от кафетерия.  
Именно тогда она приняла решение. Вероятно, несколько нецелесообразное, но всё же. Даже если она продолжит идти в этом направлении, как только Дилан отделается от своей компании, он заметит её в зале, стоит ему повернуть голову. А значит, чтобы и дальше иметь возможность оттягивать принятие других неудобных решений, стоило скрыться за какой-нибудь из боковых дверей.  
Она быстро прикинула возможные варианты — комната отдыха, которую иногда использовали рейнджеры, но, вероятно, во время ланча там полно народу... комнаты с личными шкафчиками, но, если подумать, она не знала точно, где Дилан хранит вещи, когда бывает в Шаттердоме, значит, она всё равно могла столкнуться где-то там с ним... что означало...  
Она закусила губу. Единственным помещением в пределах досягаемости оставалась лаборатория.  
Что ж... какими бы затворниками порой не были доктор Готтлиб и доктор Гейзлер, даже они предпочитали есть за пределами лаборатории. Возможно, потому что одна из её половин была зоной биологической угрозы. Может, если повезёт, то она сможет зайти, отсидеться там и уйти до того, как вернётся кто-то из них и начнёт задавать разные вопросы.  
Она нервно оглянулась, не зная, насколько поджимает время. Решив, что достаточно, она метнулась к двери лаборатории и заглянула внутрь.  
Пусто.  
 _Идеально._  
Мако осторожно вошла в комнату, помедлила мгновение и затем присела на пол за столом. Она рассудила, что может остаться ненадолго, даже если кто-нибудь пройдёт мимо двери, и затем выскользнуть, выждав необходимое время.  
Она как раз прикидывала, сколько времени будет «необходимым», когда у двери послышался какой-то шум. Прежде чем она успела отреагировать, раздался глухой стук и крик с другой стороны лаборатории — кто-то в раздражении пнул стол и воскликнул «чёрт!»  
...и учитывая, что этот голос ни с чьим другим нельзя было спутать, «кем-то» наверняка был доктор Гейзлер.  
Подозрения подтвердились звуком падения, за которым последовало ещё одно, более громкое «чёрт!».  
Мако, неловко пригнувшись и задержав дыхание, гадала, что именно там произошло — и отвлекло ли это доктора достаточно, чтобы она успела незаметно покинуть лабораторию. Но в своей сосредоточенности она не заметила, как при движении соскользнула по полу её нога. Прежде чем она успела что-то сделать, она случайно задела коробку, стоявшую рядом на полу.  
Несильно, но достаточно, чтобы её услышали.  
— Германн? — позвал доктор Гейзлер. — Это ты?  
Он помолчал.  
— Кхм... Я вовсе не уронил... эту стеклянную фигню, которая наверняка никому не нужна, на пол, когда пнул стол. Ничего не было.  
Не услышав ответа, он попытался снова.  
— Германн? Чувак, ты так сильно злишься?  
Мако за столом нахмурилась. У неё было два варианта: продолжать молчать и надеяться, что он сдастся...  
...или встать, выдать себя и как-то объяснить, что она здесь делает. Не вдаваясь в... определённые детали.  
Она вздохнула. Она знала, как ей следует поступить, и мысль о том, что сказал бы Пентекост, если бы узнал, что она поступила по-другому, ей не нравилась. Не то чтобы он действительно мог рассердиться из-за таких пустяков — но ей просто не хотелось его разочаровывать. Лучше уж правда.  
В определённой мере.  
Она медленно поднялась.  
— Это я, сэр, а не доктор Готтлиб.  
Доктор Гейзлер склонился над полом, собирая осколки голыми руками (она решила промолчать об этом нарушении техники безопасности). Услышав её голос, он в растерянности поднял взгляд.  
— Ма...?  
— Шшш! — поспешила оборвать его она. Она много какими словами могла бы описать доктора, но слова «тихий» среди них не водилось. Если Дилан по-прежнему в пределах слышимости...  
Отдавая ему должное, доктор Гейзлер понизил голос — так низко, как только можно было бы ожидать от него — свалив осколки на стоящий позади стол.  
— Мако? Что ты тут делаешь?  
Она склонила голову, на ум не шло никаких логических объяснений, кроме настоящего.   
— Прячусь, — тихо сказала она.  
— ...прячешься?  
Мако прикусила губу, гадая, много ли ему придётся выдать.   
— Я просто хотела оторваться от... одного из рекрутов. На минуту.  
— Здесь?  
— Ну, лаборатория была ближе всего.  
У доктора Гейзлера на лице возникло нехарактерное для него выражение обеспокоенности.  
— Мако... тебя кто-то обижает?  
— Нет, нет! — быстро заверила она. — Ничего такого, просто...  
Прежде чем она смогла продолжать возражать, он выдвинул кресло, похлопал по сидению, приглашая её присесть. Притянул к себе своё, неловко зацепив его ногой.  
— Честно, — Мако продолжала стоять, — никто не...  
— Малыш, — доктор Гейзлер опустился на своё кресло и откинулся на спинку, — есть две причины, когда прячутся в твоём возрасте. Первая — когда делают что-то, чего делать нельзя, и не хотят засветиться, и вторая — когда пытаются избежать кого-нибудь... кого не хотят видеть. Поверь мне, у меня бывали обе. Но поскольку ты вряд ли способна соврать, думаю, с высоты своего опыта я могу помочь тебе со второй.   
Она нахмурилась.  
— Хотите сказать... когда вы были младше, вы?..  
— Что, по-твоему, у меня друзья были? — это прозвучало так внезапно прямолинейно, что слегка обескуражило её. Однако едва уловимая грустная нотка в его голосе слышалась отчётливее, чем ему бы, наверное, того хотелось.  
Тем не менее, он продолжил:  
— Но мы в это углубляться не будем — не я сейчас прятался под столом.  
Он вновь подтолкнул кресло. Мако вздохнула, села в него.  
— Это... довольно долгая история. Вы обещаете никому не говорить?  
— Обещаешь не говорить Германну, что я сломал его фигню?  
Мако скептично посмотрела на доктора.  
— Он ведь всё равно поймёт, что это вы.  
— Это дело принципа. Пока никто этого не видел, он ничего не докажет.  
— Тогда обещаю.  
— Аналогично. Теперь рассказывай.  
Мако сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Иногда.... — медленно начала она, — на праздники некоторые рекруты Академии собираются втайне в чьей-нибудь комнате. Они приносят еду и...  
— Алкоголь? Смелые ребятки, уважаю.  
Мако моргнула.  
— Эй, — он поднял руки, — я же обещал, что никому не скажу. Ты говоришь с человеком, который прятал водку в центрифуге. Я никого не осуждаю.  
— ...что?  
— Магистратура. Продолжай.  
— Ну, некоторые планируют скоро собраться на день святого Валентина. Сами знаете, какой это праздник, и они ищут себе пары, ну, что-то вроде и... — она вздохнула, осознавая, как, должно быть, это нелепо звучит, и надеясь, что доктор Гейзлер сам поймёт и ей не придётся заканчивать.  
Но, видно, он не понял.  
— И что? Не хочешь идти и рисковать? То есть, я могу понять, с твоим... семейным положением, наверное, но ты ведь можешь просто отказаться. Необязательно избегать их или ещё что-то.  
— Нет! — быстро ответила она. — Один парень пытается позвать меня, но я никуда не хочу с ним идти!  
Доктор Гейзлер уже выглядел окончательно сбитым с толку.  
— Ну... скажи ему «нет»?  
— Я не могу.  
— В смысле, слушай, если он тебя достаёт, я уверен, тебе не составит труда шепнуть кое-кому пару слов и усложнить его жизнь...  
Мако почувствовала, как правда, которую она ещё никому не говорила, рвётся наружу. Она действительно настолько доверяла доктору Гейзлеру, чтобы открыться перед ним? Она была уверена, что он сдержит слово, даже если не в последнюю очередь потому, что он вообще мало с кем говорил. Может, если она наконец скажет это вслух, ей станет легче...  
— Я не могу ему отказать, тогда все узнают! — выпалила Мако. — Все остальные его обожают, и думают, что он классный, и он действительно хороший, но... не в этом смысле? И некоторые другие девушки уже ревнуют меня к нему, и я боюсь, что если скажу «нет», они узнают!  
— Узнают что?  
Её сердце бешено колотилось. Вероятно, из-за адреналина.  
— Узнают, что мне не нравятся парни, — тихо выдавила она.  
— Не... Мако, ты всерьёз думала, что я буду тебя осуждать за это?  
— Доктор Гейзлер, вы не понимаете! — она чувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется, и не знала, сможет ли сдержать слёзы. — Девушек я тоже не люблю, или... или кого-нибудь ещё. Наверное, со мной что-то не так — мне _никто_ не нравится.  
Она закрыла лицо руками, надеясь, что её первое признание в собственной ущебности перед кем-то прошло не так уж плохо. Может, всё ещё окажется не так ужасно, как она боялась. Но пару секунд спустя её плеча осторожно коснулась чужая рука.  
— Эй, эй... Мако...  
Она подняла глаза — доктор Гейзлер, встав, гладил её по плечу и совсем не выглядел так, будто осуждает её. Скорее, будто всё понимает и очень взволнован. Последнее её было обеспокоило, но затем она вспомнила, что говорит с человеком с общеизвестно низкими социальными навыками — которой, вероятно, мог иметь дело с определёнными ситуациями, лишь предварительно погуглив о них. «Плачущие девочки-подростки» наверняка входили в список этих ситуаций.  
Понимал он или нет, Мако утешил и один тот факт, что он не стал психовать из-за её ненормальности. Вместо этого он встал на одно колено и заглянул ей в глаза. Он заговорил, медленнее, чем когда-либо говорил с ней до этого:  
— Мако, успокойся, ладно? Ты... ты действительно думаешь, будто это что-то плохое?  
Она вытерла глаза.  
— Ну... разве не все так думают?  
— Не все, — он слегка рассмеялся. Она не знала, что тут смешного, но понимала, что доктор не пытается задеть её.  
— Все! Спасибо, что пытаетесь утешить, но вряд ли это принесёт мне больше пользы, чем... чем...  
 _...прятаться от мальчишек, которые хотят назначить тебе свидание, в лаборатории_ , закончил её мозг.  
Вот почему следующие слова доктора Гейзлера застали её врасплох.  
— Вот я так не думаю.  
Она удивлённо шмыгнула носом, её глаза слегка расширились.  
— Вы шутите?  
— Думаешь, я стал бы с тобой так шутить?  
Она мотнула головой, снова стёрла слёзы. Доктор Гейзлер медленно встал, продолжая говорить:  
— Мако, ты когда-нибудь слышала слова «аромантичный» или «асексуальный»?  
— Второе вроде слышала, но только в отношении...  
— Ага, губок и прочего. Речь не о них. Хотя это не помешало мне когда-то написать диссертацию о Spongilla lacustris, потому что размножение пресноводных губок — интереснейшая тема... но, поверь, говорю тебе как биолог — это просто слова-омонимы.  
Она обескуражено смотрела на него, и он неопределённо помахал рукой в воздухе.  
— Это ориентация, Мако. Как гетеросексуальность, гомосексуальность, бисексуальность и прочее. Но вместо притяжения к кому-то это означает... ну... что притяжения нет.  
— Ни... никогда?  
— Как сказать, это ведь целый спектр. Но, кхм, да, это объединяет в себе все «никогда» и «иногда» и «только когда мы очень-очень близки с кем-то» под одну гребёнку. И где-то там, на краю спектра, определённо есть твёрдые «никогда».  
— Думаю, я на этом краю, — тихо сказала она.  
Доктор Гейзлер лишь рассмеялся.  
— Аналогично.  
Мако чуть улыбнулась и потянулась обнять его — она знала, что он из тех людей, кто любит выплёскивать свою привязанность на других без предупреждения, и наверняка не будет возражать. Но он всё равно выглядел немного удивлённым.  
— Эй, ты там в порядке?  
Теперь была её очередь рассмеяться.  
— Да, определённо!  
Он широко улыбнулся ей.  
— Чертовски верно. И если кому-то это не нравится, это их проблемы.  
— Многим не нравится? — Мако отодвинулась от него.  
— Иногда, — признался он. — Некоторые говорили мне, что это всё у меня в голове, что это просто побочка от моих таблеток, что я ещё не встретил нужного человека... и был один особенно... тяжёлый... случай, когда я услышал, что я «небось трахнул бы пришельца», но... опять же, это их проблемы, верно? Я с точностью могу заявить, что я на сто процентов биологически нормален. — Он нахмурился. — На самом деле, я этого утверждать не могу. Но моя асексуальность уж точно нормальна.  
Мако рассмеялась. Но тут же снова посерьёзнела.   
— Я не знаю, хочу ли я кому-то об этом говорить.  
— Эй, всё в порядке. Не думай, будто ты кому-то что обязана, лады? Это твой выбор. Помни, я обещал.  
— О! Я не думала, что вы кому-то скажете! Я просто...  
— ...всё ещё не готова сказать мистеру Любовничку «нет»?  
Мако мрачно кивнула.  
— Дилану, его зовут Дилан.  
— Хорошо, — доктор Гейзлер потёр подбородок. — В таком случае, Мако Мори, у меня для тебя невероятно плохие новости.  
Мако выжидающе смотрела на него, гадая, что он выдаст теперь. Она знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, когда он несерьёзен... но ведь дело было действительно важным.  
— Меньше чем через неделю я должен получить груз, рассортированные внутренности кайдзю с Питкэрна. Поскольку я случайно уничтожил последние в ходе эксперимента — реакцию на который ты, думаю, хорошо слышала за столом.  
Она застенчиво кивнула.  
— Я... мог бы намеренно или нет назначить доставку на, скажем, определённый праздник, к которому не питаю тёплых чувств. Знаешь, чтобы отвлечь себя. И, полагаю, я мог бы перенести образцы в лабораторию сам, но с помощником я справлюсь быстрее. И поскольку ты очевидно единственный человек в Шаттердоме, кому я могу доверить перенос банок с потрохами кайдзю, боюсь, когда ты в следующий раз увидишь этого своего Ромео, или как там его... тебе придётся сказать ему, что доктор Гейзлер, этот прохиндей, заставил тебя помогать ему. И отделаться никак нельзя.  
Мако почувствовала, как у неё на лице расползается улыбка.  
— Думаете, он мне поверит?  
— Если не поверит, отправь его ко мне. Это сработает, обещаю. Я кого угодно напугаю, — с этими словами доктор Гейзлер схватил скальпель со стола и взмахнул им в воздухе, выглядя на редкость нелепо.  
— Почти как «мама мне не разрешает».  
— Да, именно. Я отныне твоя мама. Легально. Германн будет в ужасе.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Нет, правда. Если он будет тебе надоедать... — скальпель со зловеще хлюпающим звуком воткнулся в образец органов кайдзю — вероятно, последний оставшийся.  
— Обязательно. И... спасибо.  
— Без проблем, — блеснул улыбкой он.  
Она почти дошла до двери, когда он вновь позвал её.  
— О, и ещё, Мако!  
— Да? — развернулась она.  
— В четыре руки перенос займёт... не знаю, где-то час, в крайнем случае? Так что, Казанове знать необязательно, но если захочешь задержаться на весь вечер, то работу с образцами можно продолжиться накрыванием доски Германна брезентом и просмотром «Звёздных войн» или ещё чего-нибудь на проекторе, который мы с Тендо собрали из обломков.  
Мако моргнула.  
— Я... никогда не видела «Звёздные войны», — призналась она.  
— В таком случае проектор точно будет. И, может, попкорн.  
— Буду ждать, — она вновь улыбнулась.  
И впервые в жизни, говоря так о вечере дня святого Валентина, она говорила совершенно искренне.


End file.
